Boys Over Flowers
by Kpop1237
Summary: Oliver High is the most luxurious school that only the top 1% of all rich kids can attend this school. Sadly no ones knows the truth. The School is run by F4, a group of 4 of the richest, handsome and most arrogant guys. The leader, Beck Oliver bullies students for fun. When Tori Vega a simple commoner stands up to them a whole adventure starts! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. How it all began

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY! SADLY I GAVE AWAY MY OTHER STORIES BUT I PLAN ON MAKING THIS A HUGE STORY! HERE'S THE SUMMARY! THIS STORY IS BASED OFF THE KOREAN DRAMA OF THE SAME NAME! IT IS SOOOOO GOOD SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A VICTORIOUS VERSION! I WILL CHANGE A FEW BITS BUT MOST WILL STAY THE SAME!**

**SUMMARY**: Oliver Group is the most successful group in the United States and it is slowly taking over the world. This Group is run by Mary Oliver, a ruthless leader. She hopes to expand more of her organization to the whole world and become richer(if that's even possible!) In order to get more attention she builds a school Oliver High in which only the top 1% of the richest and smartest kids can attend. Although the school is seen as paradise, no one is aware of what really goes on inside. The school is run by a group called F4 which consist of the richest, handsome and most arrogant students. The leader of this group is Beck Oliver, son of Mary Oliver. His best friend is Andre Harris who is a skilled musician. The two other members are Ryder Daniels and Robbie Shapiro(please pretend he's handsome!)

These students bully others for amusement giving them a red card with the F4 sign. If you receive this card, it gives permission to all the school to bully you until you drop out or commit suicide. No student stands up against them and teachers are to afraid as well. Its not until one certain girl named Tori Vega stands up to them creating a whole new adventure for everyone!

Even the leader of F4 can't help but find himself falling in love. Sadly he is not the only one because his best friend Andre finds himself falling for her too causing Tori to be heartbroken.

WHO WILL SHE CHOOSE? WHAT KIND OF ADVENTURES WILL THIS GANG GO THROUGH? read and find out!

**CHARACTERS:**

**Tori Vega**: A dry cleaners daughter she is not very smart and is very poor. She is forced to attend Oliver High and soon finds her life interwined with F4 after she stands up to them. She is at first attracted to Andre but with time she finds herself falling for Beck and she is torn with having to choose between the two friends.

**Beck Oliver**: The heir to Oliver Group and the son of Mary Oliver. He is the leader of F4 and cruel, arrogant and handsome and likes to bother students for fun. After being confronted by Tori he finds himself falling in love with her and changing his ways.

**Andre Harris**: Beck's best friend and a member of F4. He is a musician and has a very sensitive side. He is originally in love with famous model Jade West but soon finds himself falling for Tori. His parents died in a car crash when he was small leaving him the only survivor. Because of this he is scared to drive and he avoids it all costs.

**Robbie Shapiro**: F4 member and casanova(PLEASE BARE WITH ME! PRETEND HE'S HOT!). He is a skilled potter, and his family owns the country's biggest art museum. He eventually changes his playboy ways when he realizes that he is in love with Cat. Although he does not develop romantic feelings for Tori, he does eventually become very fond of her and becomes good friends with her, and at times is seen to be rather protective of her.

**Ryder Daniels**: F4 member. His family runs a large successful construction company, and has important connections to an underground organization later admitted by Ryder to be the mafia. Like Robbie, he eventually befriends Tori and cares for her, and is also protective of her at times.

**Cat Valentine**: Tori's best friend who works with her at the restaurant. She falls for Robbie after he helps her get over her cheating ex-boyfriend. He eventually reciprocates those feelings.

**Jade West:** Andre's first love and a famous model. He is still hung up on her when Tori develops feelings for him. Like Amy, she befriends Tori, and just like Amy acts like a big sister to Tori, giving her advice and being protective of her.

**Amy Oliver**: Beck's older sister and one of the only people he listens to. She wants the best for her brother and constantly shows him the error of his ways. She also supports his relationship with Tori, and befriends Tori, and acts like a protective, loving big sister to Tori.

**Mary Oliver**: Beck's mother and President of Oliver Group. She vehemently opposes her son's relationship with Tori and does everything in her power to stop them.

**CHAPTER 1(Finally ikr! If you skipped the top section I recommend you read it to understand whats going to happen)**

No One's POV

The student walked up to his locker slowly, already expecting the worst. All day students had been avoiding him and giving him horrible glances. He slowly puts in his key and turns it. Slowly he opens his locker to find himself with a horrible sight. Hanging in his locker is the red F4 card. He only gets a few seconds to look at it before it all gets worse.

"Will you look at that, guess who got the red card?" he hears. He turns to find himself surrounded by 6 guys.

"GET HIM!" he hears a shout. Immediately he is grabbed and punched across the face. Kicked, punched and scratched he does his best to fight back. He finally gets away, limping badly but doing his best to run. When reaching the next hallway he is dragged into a bathroom where he is shoved into a stall and 2 guys beat away. After a while they open the stall door and step out.

"Wow he doesn't give up" one says laughing. The stall door opens to reveal the student covered in blood. He breathed in heavily and looks at his attackers. He immediately jumps at them slamming them against the wall.

* * *

Tori was on her usual run delivering dry cleaners. Today she was taking dry cleaners to a student by the name of Josh Thorn. He attended Oliver High and the idea of it made her sick. That school was only for the stuck up rich kids and she would never go there.

As she entered campus she got off her bike and looked inside the school. She stumbled upon the cafeteria, which left her in shock. Gourmet food and the best of everything for the students.

"This is a school?" Tori whispered to herself. As she turned to leave to guys ran into the cafeteria breathing heavily.

"Josh is on the rooftop!"

"I knew that Thron wouldn't last!" the two boys repeated. Everyone stood up and ran out of the room in a hurry.

"Josh Thorn? JOSH THORN!" Tori said to herself following the rest of the students.

She found herself in the middle of a mob looking up toward the rooftop where Josh was standing on the ledge. Tori saw him and ran around looking for the stairs.

"Is this what you want?" Josh said turning to the crowd behind him in the rooftop.

"If this is what you want then I'll give it to you" he said looking down at he ground. He looked up once more and was about to take a step.

"WAIT!" he heard a girls voice say from the side. He turned to see a girl holding dry cleaners.

"I have your dry cleaners!" She said not noticing the situation, "That will be $1000 for all of the suits. The rest are in the back."

He looked at her in shock but soon turned away.

"Bill it to my family once I'm dead" he said.

"Don't be like that... wait what? Dead? Why?" she said looking at him. Finally she noticed his appearance. He was covered in bruises, scratches and blood.

"This school is hell" was all he answered back. She motioned toward him and gasped.

"They did this to you! Why? Your life is perfect!" she answered.

"Have you heard of F4?"

"F what?"

"F4, you get a card from them and you become the target of the school." he said looking down. She gasped once again but this time with anger!

"If I went to this school I would never let them treat me like that! I would kill them! Don't listen to them! Their all stupid!" she said raving her hands and screaming. The students stared at her in disbelief.

"Their lucky" he said with a small smile.

"What?"

"Your friends are lucky to have a friend like you" he said. She smiled and didn't know what else to say. He looked once more down and finally took the step. He was done with this school and this was his way out...

**WELL?! HOW WAS THAT? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Oh no

**here's chapter 2!**

Tori's POV

After Josh had said that I couldn't help but feel happy. I was helping him! Or at least that's what I thought. Josh turned around and stepped off. My heart started racing and I knew I had to act fast.

"NO!" I screamed loud throwing the clothes I had in my hand behind me. I lurched forward and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and hung on tight. Below us was a huge gasp and a lot of people were covering their eyes! They were just standing their waiting for him to jump instead of helping and that made me madder. I was still pulling up Josh that I didn't realize that someone had taken a picture.

* * *

NO ONES POV

It was everywhere so fast. Newspapers, t.v and radio! Everywhere you turned the news of the peasant girl who had saved the student was catching everyone's attention. People were angered! People created articles slamming Oliver Group and telling everyone to not buy any products! People were rioting and more and more stories of students being bullied popped out. Mary Oliver was frustrated and was desperately finding a way to save the Group.

"Madam Oliver" Mr. Bell approached Mary. He was her main assistant and he did everything she ordered.

She sighed closing the latest magazine with the article.

"This is horrible! and you know what makes it worse? When stupid commoners start to rebel!" She said angrily. Mr. Bell looked at her expressionless and continued

"she is a simple commoner who was delivering dry cleaners"

As he finished talking the phone started ringing. Mary reached for the phone and answered it.

"Ah Mr. President(her main boss)... Yes I have seen the news and it is very horrible. I assure you that I have everything under control. Please do not worry. Thank you and have a good day" she finished off. She sighed once more and looked at Mr. Bell

"Get ready" she said and with that he turned to leave.

* * *

TORI'S POV

Ever since the picture and the news spread everybody had been bothering me. I arrived to the restaurant I worked with my best friend Cat!

"Omg Tori! Your known as Wonder Woman! Everyone is thanking you! Your a hero!" She said to me happily.

"Look can we stop talking about that! Just thinking of that school makes me sick!" i responded. She laughed quietly before sighing.

"I wonder if their as handsome as i heard! If I could see one of them up close my life would be complete!" She said dream like. I groaned and grabbed the trash to throw out. As soon as I stepped outside a huge mob of reporters and photographers showed up demanding pictures. I smiled my way through but inside I was dying for this to end.

* * *

TORI'S POV CON'T

"Ughh because of all those stupid reporters I had to take an extra long way home and now they won't leave me alone! I hope this blows over soon!" I mumbled to myself as I walked into my small apartment.

"Mom, Dad I'm h..." I stopped mid-sentence when I realized that their were people in the living room.

"ah she's here! Tori sit!" My parents and little brother, Sam started saying all at once.

"Ah Tori Vega. It's a pleasure to meet you. I come as a representative from Oliver Group." He said emotionless. For some strange reason I panicked.

" I didn't push the kid off! It was these guys who..." this time I was cut off by my mom.

"Sweetie please listen to the man" she said smiling.

"Tori Vega I am here to offer you a full scholarship to Oliver High" he said. My jaw dropped as my family started jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept this" was all I said. My family looked at me as if I were stupid.

"Sis are you crazy!?" Sam asked.

"Tori this offer will still stand. Please think about" the man responded. My parents started to panic which surprised me.

"No! She'll be there tomorrow!" My mom yelled out.

"What! No I..." I couldn't finish because my dad covered my mouth with his hand and dragged me to the side. I started squirming but Sam grabbed my legs and blocked me. The man then turned and walked out the door With my mom following him outside. As soon as he was gone my dad and brother released me and started to dance around. Almost on time my mom jumped in through the door and started celebrating.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"Shush!" She responded back. "This is an amazing and never before seen opportunity!"

I groaned. "Mom I refuse to go and that's final!" I said walking toward my room.

"you will be there tomorrow even if I have to drag you myself" she responded. I Screamed and walked into my room slamming the door shut. I would rather die than attend that school with those F4 losers!

**WELL HOW WAS THIS? wow two chapters in one day! Please review!**


	3. First Day at Oliver High

**Chapter 3: The First Day at Oliver High**

**Author's Note: HEY! I'm on a roll! This is the 3rd chapter and I hope to receive more reviews before updating again! ENJOY! **

TORI'S POV

I hated life.

How could my parents just make me enter the stupid school? This wasn't right, there was something fishy and I didn't like it one bit. I wen to sleep vowing that nothing could get me to go to the school tomorrow.

But of course my family had other plans. I ended being shoved off my bed at 5am! Who does that!?

"Get up!" Its your first day at Oliver!" My mom chirped happily. I groaned and slammed a pillow to my face.

"You better be outside in a minute!" she said before turning to leave. I screamed into the pillow and started to kick the blankets on the floor. Angrily i stepped out into the living room to find my dad ironing my new uniform.

"Tori! This uniform is one of the most amazing things I have seen. The quality is amazing!" he said putting it to his face. Of course being a dry cleaner he would know what the quality was.

"Please take very good care of it! This is a very expensive material!" he continued saying while going back to ironing. My little brother came in just as excited.

"Sis I have never been so proud to call you my sister!" he said cheerfully making me shove him away. My dad finished ironing and together with my brother they grabbed the uniform and began to chant, "Oliver! Oliver!" My life just couldn't get worse!

"Well get dressed, eat breakfast and go bring honor to the family!" my mom said happily. As she turned away I couldn't help but move my hands in the air and scream silently.

She turned around and I immediately acted like nothing. "Oh did you know they have a swimming pool?" she said casually looking down. My jaw dropped. I was one of the best swimmers and it was my dream to go to the Olympics. Was she trying to sell me this easily?

"Do you think just because there's a pool I'll want to go?" I asked annoyed.

"Of course not. I just wanted you to know" she said lightly turning away. I hated the fact that her trick had worked. This could be the start of my career and it only made me madder.

I yanked the uniform out of my dad and Sam's hands and ran to the room to get changed.

'Breath Tori, Breath! You'll just stay out of the eye of anybody and lets hope to make it out without any trouble." I said to myself getting ready. I went outside to eat a small breakfast while my dad got ready to drop me off. I guess I was actually going and now there was no way out.

* * *

STILL TORI'S POV

My dad drove me in the dry cleaner van! Great way to not be recognized right? As we arrived he ran out of the car and opened the door for me, I guess trying to help me blend in with all the rich and spoiled kids.

"Go Tori and enjoy!" he said quietly smiling at me. I smiled back lightly and he closed the door. Big Mistake! The song for our dry cleaners started playing louder than ever!

_VEGA DRY CLEANERS! VEEGGAAA DRYYYY CLEANERSSS ISSS HEREE!_

Everyone around me turned to stare and point while my dad tried desperately to turn it off. It finally stopped and I left walking before things could get worse. As I walked I couldn't help but hear all the other students.

"Do you like my new earrings? They cost me a fortune!"

"Wow your shoes are amazing!"

and the one that caught my attention...

"You see this shirt. There are only 2 in the whole world and do you know who has the other one? Beck Oliver" It was said by this guy who was talking to his 2 friends.

I couldn't help but hate how all these kids acted like if they were such a big deal just because of their money. I tried to locate the swimming pool and i finally found this empty path. As I was walking I heard someone playing a Violin. I walked a bit more until I came to this empty spot where a guy who looked to be a year older than me was playing violin. He was tall, dark skinned and good looking. I couldn't help but just stop and stare at him. He was amazing.

He sensed my presence as he all of a sudden stopped and turned toward me making me blush.

"Umm sorry but-t do you h-happen to know w-where the swimming p-pool is?" I said nervously. He simply stared and pointed straight ahead.

"Uhh thank you and please continue" I said nervously as I walked away. Stupid Tori Stupid! I had already embarrassed myself in the first day!

I decided to forget about the pool and instead walked to the school to try and locate my first class. As I was walking up the stairs there was a scream.

"AH it's F4! There here!" a girl screamed. Almost immediately I was being trampled and pushed as more and more people showed up. I couldn't help but want to see what all the commotion was so I came close to the entrance.

It was just like movie entrance. The light from the sun shined on them making them seem god like. In walked in a tall, handsome and guy with amazing hair. Behind him came in 3 more: a tall, black haired, handsome guy: a shorter Curly haired, handsome smart looking guy and the most shocking of all the same guy I had seen in the morning. They all carried an expressionless look as they walked in slowly. All the girls were swooning and the guys staring in jealousy.

The next thing shocked me.

The one in the front stopped and turned to the guy who had been showing off about his shirt in the morning. The guy immediately looked down and started shaking.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked nervously. At that moment I noticed they had on the same shirt. So this was Beck Oliver?

"I'll give you 3 seconds" Beck said quietly. The crowd gasped as the guy squirmed nervously not being able to move. I looked on and it was then when the guy I had found playing violin looked at me and we made eye contact. He immediately turned away.

"Excuse me" the guy asked nervously. Beck grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and the crowd gasped.

"Ryder? Do you still have some of that juice?" he asked.

"Yes, you want it?" the guy with black hair said who I assumed to be was Ryder.

"Yes" Beck said. Ryder handed him a half empty tomato juice bottle and the next thing infuriated me. He opened the guys blazer a bit and then spilled the juice on his shirt. The crowd gasped lightly as the guy closed his eyes. After the bottle was empty he opened the guys hand, placed the bottle in his hand and walked away with the the group. Suddenly it was as if students came to life as they surrounded the kid asking him if he was alright and taking him away.

I was infuriated!

"How could the students just watch!?" I said out loud. "Those jerks!" I added.

I heard a gasp behind me and turned to find 3 girls staring at me.

"What did you say?" one of them asked. I assumed her to be the leader of the trio.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh we haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Trina!" she said making this pose.

"I'm Skylar!" another one said.

"And I'm Crystal" the last one said, all of them ending with a pose.

"But you can call us the 3 prettiest girls at school!" Trina added.

"Now what did you say about our F4 princess!?' The one named Crystal asked angrily.

"That was F4? Whats so great about them? Their jerks!" I said. They looked at me as I had grown 2 heads.

"No one talks about our beloved F4 like that! You better watch your mouth or you'll be in trouble!" Skylar said. Suddenly they started looking me up and down.

"Wow I've never seen a dry cleaners daughter before! Its so interesting!" Trina said.

"Look all you want I won't charge" I replied annoyed.

"Look we'll let you off cause your new and your a poor commoner" Trina said as the rest nodded.

"I don't need anyone's help" I said looking back at her with a glare. All three girls shook their fingers at me while stepping back.

"Come on girls" Trina said giving me a glance like if I was some alien. The girls left and I was left angered. I guess my plan to not stand out was ruined. but how could people just stand by and watch!? Were they crazy!?

This school is going to be torture.

**A/N: WELL? Please review! I will only update if I get 5 reviews or more! THANKS!**


	4. MEETING F4

**Chapter 4: Meeting F4**

**A/N: Hey guys! So far people have been reviewing! I really hope that this story will get more followers and favorites! IF YOU KNOW THIS DRAMA YOU WILL NOTICE I MAY CHANGE SOME EVENTS AROUND BUT I NEED TO DO THIS SO THE STORY WILL UNDERSTOOD BETTER!**

** THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! NOW LETS START!**

TORI'S POV

The rest of the day was slow and boring. Everything seemed the same just much more expensive. Luckily I didn't run into the Bimbo Trio or F4 after that.

It was finally lunch and everything had been going pretty smooth. From the corner of my eye I spotted the "Queens" looking my way. I looked down at my lunch and continued eating.

"Oh look its the dry cleaner" I heard. As i looked up I noticed that the trio was now next to me.

"oh my god! What's that horrible stench?!" Skylar said. They all looked down towards my lunch while i refused to look at them.

"Oh peasant food!" Crystal added with a disgusted look.

"You know the cafeteria serves gourmet food" Trina continued saying it as if I were stupid. To make a point I picked up my fork, stabbed a peace of cut up chicken and shoved it into my mouth. The girls looked at me disgusted until Trina started smirking.

"Girls we can't eat in a place that smells like this right? Why not make it better?" she added smiling. The girls smiled as Crystal handed Trina a perfume. She opened it and started spraying it everywhere, of course trying to get it into my food.

"Ahhh much better!" she said happily. I had been doing my best to cover my food that I didn't even notice when they left. As I was about to bite into my food again a girl approached me.

"Can I have some?" she said smiling.

* * *

STILL TORI'S POV

After school i went to work at the restaurant(Sorry for just saying the restaurant! The thing is that since this is based off a korean drama I can't think of what restaurant to make it!) Luckily my best friend since kindergarten, Cat worked there as well.

"Oh Tori its good to here you made a friend!" She was saying. I had just finished telling her all about the sweet, pretty new girl at school. Turns out she was a transfer student from Germany and her name was Ali.

"I was worried that you would be a loner or something" she continued. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I am a loner" I said suddenly emotionless.

"what do you mean?" she said surprised at my sudden change.

"I mean I just met Ali and besides she's rich just like the rest. I hope to make it through these years without attracting to much attention" I responded. Cat sighed.

"what happened to the Tori who always stood up against the rest?" she asked me. This time it was my turn to sigh.

"I just need to stick it out. My father is extremely proud of my uniform and my mom wants me to appreciate my looks and attract a rich guy. I don't need to disappoint anyone right now" I said glumly. Cat sighed but nodded understandingly. We finished work early and it gave me enough time to go home and find information on these F4.

Sam is very good on the computer and we soon found information on each one.

**RYDER DANIELS** is heir to a construction enterprise; his father is a real estate magnate.

**ROBBIE SHAPIRO** is a pottery genius who comes from an artistic lineage; his grandfather also owns a famous art museum.

**ANDRE HARRIS ** is the grandson of a former president, and the sole surviving descendant, as his parents died in car crash when he was five. His family owns a variety of rich-people toys, like an art center, a European soccer team, and a major league baseball team.

And finally the leader **BECK OLIVER. **The others are famous among rich society, but Beck, as the heir to Oliver Group, is known to practically the entire country.

After seeing this i went into a rage! I stormed outside and went to one of my favorite buildings and stood at the corner of the stairways.

"Life's too unfair! Those guys are like flies! Beck Oliver is such an asshole! If he was born so lucky, he should be thankful and act kindly to others! It just makes me feel so mad!" I yelled into the air. Finally I screamed with all my might.

As I screamed I heard a noise at the bottom of the stairway. I immediately turned to see someone's feet. That someone stood up and I found myself staring at Andre Harris. He had been taking a nap down below. He walked up calmly and I looked down in embarrassment.

"You disrupted my sleep" he said calmly looking straight at me.

"I-i'm sorry... I didn't mean too I was jus- Wait did you hear everything I said?" I asked suddenly feeling really nervous.

"The part about life being unfair or about us being flies?" he asked once again calmly. I bit my lip in embarrassment. He turned to enter a door to my left and as he turned he looked back and said

"Were not all like that" and with that he left. I finally breathed in and looked down. Just great Tori, just great.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING TORI'S POV

I walked into school where a mob was already forming. As if on cue F4 entered strutting as if they ruled the world. The crowd parted to reveal a shy girl who was holding a small cake in her hands. I stood up on my toes to get a better look.

The boys stopped in front of her and Beck just stared at her emotionless. She extended her hands and looked down.

"I made you this cake. Please accept my feelings" she said quietly. The crowd was murmuring as Beck looked on quietly. Suddenly he grabbed the tip of the cake and picked it up. The crowd gasped as the girl smiled in shock. I had the pleasure of seeing the Bimbo Trio almost dying of the shock.

Beck looked down at the cake and almost to fast smashed it into the girl's face. The crowd was a mixture of gasps and laughter. The Bimbo trio moved forward, shaking their fingers and saying" Our Beck doesn't eat anything that isn't made by a professional"

Beck proceeds to grab Trina's handkerchief, clean his fingers and then walks away without giving a second glance. It took all my will to stay in place and not scream out in anger. I ended up hating myself for not saying anything so as a punishment I ran to the swimming pool were I forced myself to do laps one after another. As i stopped to get breath I saw someone in front of me.

"Why do you swim so hard?" they asked. I looked up to see Ali staring at me with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Its a punishment for not being able to stand up against someone" I responded. She smiled at me and helped me up.

"You know what makes me happy to come to school? The swimming pool and... Ali" I said pointing at her causing her to giggle. I got dressed and we went to get ice cream during lunch. We were chatting cheerfully and everything of the morning was forgotten. As we were walking Ali stood on top of the steps and tried to balance herself. All of a sudden she slipped, dropping her ice cream on someone's shoe. We turned to see who it was and my breath stopped when I realized that it had landed on Beck Oliver.

Almost immediately Ali stood up and with her head hung down she started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Beck, it was an accident!" she said quickly. He stared at her quietly. I looked behind him to see the rest of the guys. Andre seemed to be the only one not interested in what was going on.

"I'll buy you the exact same shoes right away!" she said once again, shaking nervously and trying to not make eye contact.

"Are you richer than me?" was Beck's response. I was shocked and I could tell it had the same effect on Ali.

"Excuse me?" she asked nervously, finally looking up at him.

"These shoes were especially made and they are one of a kind. Are you richer than me? Can you buy me an exact pair of these shoes?" he asked emotionless. I cold see Ali tensing up.

"Please I'll do anything" Ali pleaded once more. He smirked and I felt myself freeze.

"Lick it" he said. I could not believe my ears.

"What?" Ali responded shocked.

"If you lick it. I'll forget this ever happened" he said smiling lightly. Ali was paralyzed but this was the last straw for me.

"Why don't you leave her alone" I said angrily. He turned to me in surprise as if he hadn't realized my presence. The others stared at me in amusement.

"What are you?" he asked annoyed. My jaw dropped and my anger doubled. Ryder leaned next to him and murmured something that caused Beck to laugh.

"So this is the wonder woman crap that everyone has been talking about. When they said she was coming to the school I expected a gorgeous, rich woman" he said dream like. Then he turned to me looked me up and down and added "What a disappointment"

I scoffed and responded "I'm lad I disappointed you. Now why don't you leave her alone. Its not like if she fell on purpose."

"Is it your thing to be obtuse and interfering? Why butt into someone else's business?" he reponded.

"She's not just anyone, she's a friend. But I guess they don't include words like 'friend' or 'friendship' in rich people's dictionaries." I shot back.

"Friend? Let's see some of that great friendship in action. You lick it." he said smirking.

"What?"

"If you do it for her, I'll let this go." he continued. Behind him I saw the rest smirk except Andre. I swear I could of killed them right there and then.

I looked at Ali who was still in shock at the scene which had just unfolded. I looked at my own ice cream and slowly started going down. As I was bending down I jumped up and slammed the ice cream into Beck's face causing him to fall backwards. Everyone looked at me in shock and this time Andre was focused. I took a step closer to Beck who seemed at lost for words.

"So what did you earn all that money your self? And no my thing isn't to interfere, it's to stand up to the behavior of rich punks who rely on their rich parents just like you!" I said raising my voice. I took some money out of my pocket and threw it on him.

"Its three dollars. We don't charge much so why not bring it up to us." I said once more as he yanked the money off of himself. I turned to leave but then another idea popped into my head. I pulled off a Vega's Dry Cleaning sticker and stuck it to his forehead. With that I smiled as Ali and I walked away.

Behind us the laughs Ryder, Robbie and Andre could be heard.

* * *

ROBBIE'S POV

We were hanging at our F4 lounge with a couple of cute girls. I noticed Beck playing darts and aiming at a piece of paper. I decided to walk up to him and see what had him so upset.

As I got nearer I realized that the piece of paper was the sticker that the girl had stuck on him.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked casually. He breathed in angrily and threw another dart.

"Did you not see what that girl did!? She insulted the Great Beck Oliver!" he ranted. I sighed. Even if Beck and I had been friends since kindergarten he could be very annoying.

"Why are you stressing so much about this?" I asked once more. I had a point. He never stressed so much about these things.

"Just do what you usually do" I finally said. Beck threw his last dart and then turned to me. Suddenly he broke into a huge grin.

"Your right! Great idea!" he said punching me playfully. I smiled. He walked up to the dart board, took off the darts and removed the sticker.

"By the time I'm done with her she'll be begging for forgiveness"

**WELL? How was that? CLIFFHANGER! WOOHOO! LOL! **

**Oh a lot of people have asked about the terms i use and the truth is i am sticking a lot to the terms they use in the drama! So just bear with me lol!**

**ALSO! I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! JUST 5! THANKS!**


End file.
